


Harry's Day Off

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry planned to spend his day off by himself, in his hotel room. He didn't expect Liam to join him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'toys' for my 1directionelite prompt table :)
> 
> Translations: [Russian](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1873053)

A day off was always a great thing. The boys used it to catch up with their friends, see their families or do things that they usually didn't have time for because their busy schedule simply didn't allow it. So when they heard that they would have a day off mid-week, all of them started making plans.

Since Harry's mother and sister were both on vacation and his friends were busy with their lives and stuff, Harry's plans looked a little different than his band mates', however. Since he didn't have anywhere else to go, Harry decided to sleep in and then masturbate. All day. 

Which maybe wasn't what their management team had had in mind when they'd graciously allowed them a day of rest and relaxation – but honestly, what was better or more relaxing than a good wank, or several? Harry honestly didn't know. Besides, he had a few new toys that he'd been dying to try out. 

He'd bought his first one when he was sixteen and had just figured out that nothing turned him on more than the thought of something big filling him up. Of course, a cock would've been the obvious choice, but since Harry hadn't been dating anyone at the time, that had been out of the question, and he'd opted for the next best thing. 

Dildos. 

The thought of entering a sex shop all by himself had scared him, though, so he'd ordered them online. When the packages had arrived, he'd been terrified that they would look hugely suspicious and that his mum and sister would end up opening them by accident – but fortunately, that had never happened. He'd hidden them in a box under his bed, and no one had ever found out what kind of things Harry liked to do when he touched himself. 

He had quite a collection at this point; dildos of all sizes and shapes. His latest one was his biggest one yet, and the mere thought of finally getting to try it out, made Harry's pants uncomfortably tight. 

He woke up around noon that day, and smiled when he remembered what day it was. He was going to be ridiculously sore by tonight, but he was looking forward to spending a whole afternoon just playing with himself.

He started slowly by touching his chest and stomach and rubbing his nipples lightly, moaning softly when they hardened beneath his fingers. Then he slid his hand down to wrap around his cock, sighing contentedly as he pulled the foreskin back and spread the pre-come over the head. 

He stroked himself to full hardness, and it didn't take long for him to feel that familiar need for more. He rolled over and, without getting off the bed, rummaged through his suitcase and found his toys, securely wrapped in a black plastic back. He pushed back the bed sheets and looked at his collection proudly. 

He slicked his fingers with lube and lay back against the pillows, sighing softly as he spread his legs and slipped a finger inside. He moved it back and forth slowly, biting his lip as his body demanded more just a moment later. He added a second one, then a third one, stretching himself, and touching himself with teasing slowness. 

He moaned softly – at noon, most people were out of the hotel to have lunch or check out, so he didn't have to worry about anyone complaining about the noise. And even if someone did, Harry didn't really care. 

When his fingers were no longer enough for him, he reached for the smallest dildo he had, slicking it with a stroke of his hand and a generous amount of lube, and pushed it inside easily. He moaned, fucking himself with it without touching his cock – doing both would make him come pretty much right away, and he wanted this to last. He had all afternoon, after all; he couldn't let himself come for the first time after only half an hour. 

He continued thrusting the dildo inside as hard and fast as he could, then pulled it out and paused for a moment, breathing heavily. He reached for the next dildo – his first one ever – and lubed it as well before slowly sliding it inside. He closed his eyes, moaning softly 'cause this one was a little bigger, and it took him a moment longer to adjust to it. Then he moved it back and forth slowly, his moans getting increasingly louder as he thrust it in as far as he could. 

He clenched around it and left it inside as he reached for another one of his toys and slipped it between his lips, sucking on it as enthusiastically as if it was a real cock. Just the feeling of being filled on both ends – so to speak – was almost enough to make him come, so he slowed down a little, and took another break. 

When he thought he could take it again, he sat up on his knees and licked his lips as he slowly slid down onto the dildo, still sucking on the other one. There was a mirror on the huge closet facing the bed, and Harry watched himself as he rode his dildo and sucked on the other one. 

It wasn't necessarily the idea of being fucked and sucking someone off at the same time that turned him on – although that thought did something to him as well – but he actually just liked his toys. Now, the idea of someone else using those dildos on him…

Harry moaned loudly because fuck, that was a hot thought. 

It was difficult to hold the toy and move up and down on it at the same time, so after a little while, he switched positions again and got on his knees, face pressed into a pillow. He reached for the biggest, newest dildo, staring at it in wonder for a long moment. 

Then he slid it into his mouth, sucking on it and slicking it with saliva, before adding more lube – he would definitely need it. 

He took a breath as he reached behind himself and rubbed the tip of the dildo over his crack, gasping softly as he pushed it in. This was the biggest he'd ever had inside him, and he'd never felt more stretched before. He moved it back and forth carefully, biting his lip and gasping when it brushed his prostate. 

"Oh goddd," he moaned, voice muffled by the pillow. 

He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder, looking at himself in the mirror. He almost came from the sight of himself with that huge, black dildo up his arse. 

Then he reached for another, unused dildo and took it into his mouth again, pretending to give it the most amazing blowjob – or at least he thought it was a good one.

He was so busy pleasuring himself that it took a moment for him to register the sharp intake of breath, and he realized that it hadn't come from his own lips. 

Slowly, he turned his head, eyebrows shooting up when he came face to face with Liam, who was standing in the doorway, door wide open, and staring at him in shock. Harry was frozen for a moment, and even when he was over his momentary shock, he didn't move. His cock, the pervert, twitched because Liam was just _standing_ there, staring at his arse. 

"Close the door, will you?" he murmured. He wouldn't mind at all, if Liam wanted to watch – but the idea of random other people seeing him wasn't so appealing. 

"Oh," Liam said after a moment. "Right."

He closed the door behind himself, then went back to staring at Harry. Harry watched him for a moment, waiting for Liam to either leave or come closer – but when he did neither, Harry shrugged inwardly and went back to fucking himself with his dildo. 

He closed his eyes and continued, and soon almost forgot that Liam was even in the room. Which was why he was _very_ surprised when he suddenly felt a hand on his hip as the bed dipped a little when Liam got onto it behind him. His touch was tentative, but the fact that he was right _there_ turned Harry on like nothing else ever had. 

He'd often dreamed about someone walking in on him, catching him with one of his toys up his arse, but so far, it hadn't happened. And to be honest, he really didn't want his mother or Gemma to see him like this. 

But Liam… was another thing. 

He let out a moan and bit his lip, then whimpered when Liam batted his hand away lightly and replaced it with his own. He was holding onto the dildo and started moving it out tentatively, pushing it back inside a moment later. 

"Oh god," Harry breathed, burying his face back in the pillow and biting his lip hard. 

Liam was silent; only breathing a little heavier as he started moving the toy back and forth, fucking Harry with it. He was hesitant and careful at first, but when Harry started begging, he started moving faster. 

"Fuck, Harry…" 

"More," Harry breathed; now that Liam had broken the silence, he felt a little bolder and wanted more. This – it was so much better than doing it on his own. When he fucked himself with his toys, he always knew what was going to happen; he could control how fast his hand moved, how far inside he wanted it – but when Liam was doing it for him, it was kind of unpredictable, and Harry loved that. 

And while the dildo already was really, _really_ big, he wanted more. 

"More, Liam," he murmured again, fisting the bed sheets. 

Liam seemed to hesitate. "How?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Just… more."

He gasped when Liam pushed it in further, ramming it straight into his prostate. Harry whimpered and reached between his legs – not to stroke himself but to squeeze his cock to make sure he didn't come right away – because his orgasm was approaching at a rapid pace and he knew it. 

His eyes widened and almost rolled out of his head when he felt one of Liam's slick fingers wiggle into him along with the dildo, stretching him even more. And after a few moments, Liam added another finger. 

Stunned, Harry let go of his cock and sucked in a sharp breath when he came suddenly and explosively, clenching hard around Liam's fingers and the toy, gripping them painfully tight.

He collapsed forward, panting into the pillow, and winced when Liam pulled out his fingers, along with the dildo. Harry fell onto his side, curling up as he panted heavily, sweaty curls plastered across his forehead. He looked up at Liam, eyes wide, cheeks probably flushed and mouth hanging open. 

Liam's cheeks were a little red as well, and he seemed to hesitate for a moment before he lay down next to him, staring into his eyes. 

Harry opened his mouth – now that he'd come, he was rather embarrassed that Liam had caught him in such a compromising position, and felt the need to explain why he had so many toys. He was pretty sure he looked like some masturbating pervert at the moment. But no matter how he tried to explain it, it just didn't sound right, so he gave up and bit his lip. 

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch with me," Liam said after a moment, and Harry was grateful he was the first one to say something. "I didn't expect…"

Liam trailed off and licked his lips. "That was incredibly sexy."

Harry's breath hitched. "It was?" he asked, his voice coming out as a whisper. 

Liam nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I… I mean, when I came in, I honestly thought I'd died and gone to heaven, because fuck, Harry…"

Harry gave him a little smile, licking his lips. "So you liked it?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah. I mean – how could I not?"

He was silent for a moment, then picked up one of the dildos, inspecting it. "I always thought these were scary," he said. "But they're not really, are they?"

Harry almost laughed – that was such a Liam thing to say. "No, they're not," he said softly. "I used to think so too, though."

Liam nodded, then looked at him thoughtfully. "I didn't know you were into this stuff… but then I guess, it's not really something we talk about a lot, huh?"

He gave him a quick smile, then licked his lips. "Do you… I mean, would you want to do this again? I mean…" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I mean, would you want me to do this to you again? I mean…"

He paused. "I'm not very good at this."

Harry laughed and took his hand, not even sure why – it just seemed like the thing to do. And Liam was so cute, he almost melted a bit. "Just say what you wanna say."

Liam licked his lips. "Well… do you want to do this again, at some point? Cause… well, I really liked it too, so…"

Harry licked his lips and cupped Liam's cheek gently. "I'd love to, Liam. Cause wow, it felt so much better than when I do it on my own, and if you're into it, then… yeah. I'd love to."

Liam looked relieved and gave him a little smile, and before Harry knew what he was doing, he'd leaned in and kissed Liam. Liam responded instantly, deepening the kiss and sucking on Harry's bottom lip lightly. 

When they drew back, they were both a bit breathless, and Harry stared at Liam's flushed cheeks. He watched him curiously as Liam picked up another dildo and dangled it between them. "So… do you want to go again right away, or do you need a break, or…?"

Harry licked his lips and glanced down – he was hard again, which wasn't really surprising, considering Liam was a pretty amazing kisser. 

He nodded slowly. "I'd like that very much," he said softly, then hesitated before adding, "And I wouldn't mind if we replaced the toys with… well, with _you_ at some point. If that's something you'd like to try, I mean."

Liam looked at him curiously for a moment, then smiled widely, his cheeks flushing again. "I'd like that very much."

Harry didn't have the chance to say anything else because Liam leaned in and captured his lips in another passionate kiss that stole Harry's breath away. Harry smiled against Liam's lips, biting them lightly, his heart beating faster with excitement. 

While toys were great and would probably always be a kink of his, he couldn't deny that he was kind of curious and wanted to know what a _real_ cock would feel like inside of him.

Especially Liam's, since rumour had it that he was very blessed in that area. 

_Ten inches…_


End file.
